


Поджигай

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s scene, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post CA:TWS, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Stone Top, Top Bucky Barnes, aou compliant but not required, not to be confused with edgeplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Некоторые пары ходят на футбол, минигольф или на вечера настольных игр. Стиву нравятся другие игры.У него осталось ещё шесть.





	Поджигай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light 'em up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254027) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



> Пост-ЗС, д/с, отложенный оргазм, stone top Bucky – Баки-топ, не любящий прикосновения к себе во время секса. Рука Баки очень трепетно относится к Стиву.

Никакой колокольчик не звенит, когда он заходит в продуктовый магазинчик, но дверь открывается, шипя доводчиком, и захлопывается следом с приглушённым щелчком, который большинство людей и не заметили бы из-за гула холодильников. Но Мэй этого достаточно – она поднимает глаза, пряча телефон в задний карман.

– Привет, мой друг! – говорит она. – Как дела?

– Жаловаться не на что. Пятница, – привычно отвечает Баки, а Мэй всё равно улыбается широко, как на обложке журнала, будто услышала что-то новенькое. Она приземистая женщина средних лет, фигурой напоминает бочку, едва дотягивает ему до груди и бережёт травмированное колено. Всех зовёт «мой друг» и никогда не хмурится, даже если приходится работать в выходные. Баки ни разу не видел её без огромного тропического цветка, заправленного за ухо. Иногда он раздумывает: она выращивает их сама или каждый день подбирает особенный цветок?

Баки склоняет голову, проходя под камерой, и прячется за полочками у кассы.

– Чем я могу помочь?

– Нужна карта. [0]

– Считай, что уже есть. – Мэй стаскивает с шеи шнурок, чтобы найти маленький плоский ключ. Она хранит телефонные карты запертыми под стойкой, рядом с бритвами, презервативами, лекарством от простуды и ещё доброй половиной ассортимента магазинчика. – На сколько?

Он отсчитывает пару двадцаток с рулона в кармане толстовки и хлопает ими по стойке.

– Получил зарплату?

– Сама знаешь.

Мэй ворчит и запихивает короткую руку в ящик по плечо, роясь в поисках нужного. Его левая рука не вовремя сочувствующе щёлкает под перчаткой. Но Мэй вместо неё смотрит на дверь.

– Придумал, чем займёшься в выходные? – спрашивает она, обменивая деньги на небольшую пластиковую карту.

– Ко мне приедет кое-кто в гости, – отвечает Баки. Он царапает серую полоску на обратной стороне карты пластинкой пальца. Даже через перчатку этого почти достаточно, чтобы соскрести вместе с защитной полосой и сам код.

– Очень хорошо, – говорит Мэй. – Сводишь их в парк Старка?

И это значит: в какое-нибудь милое местечко. Значит: куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. Агент не раскрыла бы себя, задавая настолько очевидные вопросы.

Баки делает ровный вдох, полностью контролируя дыхание.

– Он здесь вырос, – отвечает он. – И знаком со всем этим туристическим дерьмом.

Мэй улыбается ругательству. Она как-то упомянула, что выросла на Ланаи. И готова подружиться с каждым, но не с туристами.

– Тогда можешь сводить его в какое-нибудь приятное место. Ему нравится лаппе? Есть ресторанчик с тринидадской кухней недалеко от «Объединённых Конструкций». [1]

– Не знаю даже, любит ли он вообще кофе, – говорит он. – Спасибо. Запомню на всякий случай. [2]

– Обращайся. – Мэй вытаскивает свой телефон одновременно с ним, то ли опровергая свои слова «мой друг», то ли подтверждая их. Он до сих пор не может решить, насколько это грубо – утыкаться в телефон, когда перед тобой стоит человек.

Баки прикусывает кончик перчатки на правой руке и стягивает её, чтобы разблокировать телефон. Он поднимает его, чтобы просканировать код для пополнения счёта, и в углу вместо перечёркнутого значка появляются четыре линии. Ворох сообщений бежит по верхней части экрана, все с одного, скорее всего одноразового номера.

_< Прости, задержался в отеле. Буду через 15>_

_< иду>_

_< Эй, я уже наверху.>_

_< Получил мои сообщения?>_

_< Неважно, Жози впустила меня>_

_< Я на месте>_

_< Где ты??>_

Он сбрасывает старые сообщения, втискиваясь в проход между стеллажей со сладостями, прежде чем ответить.

_[В магазине на углу, прости, деньги закончились.]_

_[Хочешь «Фанту»? Мне заплатили]_

На телефоне есть кнопка, открывающая ряд лиц разных цветов и с разными эмоциями и ещё почему-то набор котов. Он выбирает лицо с большими сияющими глазами и игриво высунутым языком, добавляя два мешка со значком доллара и непонятную каплю, которая должна быть стопкой купюр. Не произведение искусства, но приятно посылать что-то кроме своих глупых слов. Иногда ему хочется с такой же лёгкостью менять выражение лица в жизни.

Стив не отправляет в ответ крошечную кружечку с кофе или кошелёк с разлетающимися купюрами. Телефон молчит с минуту, а потом высвечивается одна строчка.

_< можно отправлю тебе фото>_

Мурашки проходят по спине и ногам, и он сгибается, прижимая телефон к груди. Вдох. Выдох. Бросить взгляд на стойку и убедиться, что Мэй зависла в своём телефоне, тыкает по экрану, играя в «три в ряд». Баки прикусывает щёку и проскальзывает к холодильникам с напитками, прямо рядом с тарахтящим от старости контейнером с мороженым. Когда пульс подскакивает, ему кажется, что весь мир слышит, как калибруется его рука, и он не может перебороть инстинкт, требующий найти укрытие.

_[Будешь должен, если начнёшь без меня]_

_< знаю>_

_< пожалуйста>_

_[ладно]_

Фотография приходит прикрепленным файлом с предупреждением о размере, словно ему сейчас есть дело до расхода трафика. Баки щёлкает по согласию быстрее, чем успевает загрузиться превью, и там Стив… О боже.

Они никогда не фотографируют лица, но тело Стива невозможно не узнать. Он раскинулся на знакомом матрасе, пятками упирается в стену, и всё в его позе выдаёт нетерпение, желание двигаться. Сужающаяся линия пресса прячется под низко сидящими спортивными штанами, а футболка задрана почти до сосков; свободная рука отчаянно сжимает скомканную простыню. Мышцы на груди так напряжены, что надпись «Quality Movers, L.L.C» на груди растянулась и её едва можно разобрать. [3]

Баки открывает ближайший холодильник и заталкивает туда руку целиком, а она жужжит, жужжит и жужжит.

_[ты должен мне шесть, это моя рабочая футболка]_

_< Долго ждать пришлось>_

_[семь]_

Баки чуть ли не целиком забирается между бутылок с газировкой и сосредотачивается на дыхании, на отражении Мэй в стеклянной двери. Стив, носящий его одежду, творит с ним что-то неописуемое, и у Баки остаётся только одно желание – пойти и стащить с него всю одежду. Но.

Вместо этого он стаскивает с полки три случайные «Фанты» и пару бутылок воды и укладывает их на согнутую перегревшуюся руку.

 _[Мне надо закончить ещё пару дел]_ , – пишет он Стиву. – _[Так что вот как мы поступим. Я хочу, чтобы ты привёл себя в порядок для меня. А потом хочу, чтобы ты начал. делай что угодно, но последние три оставь мне.]_

_< ох, боже>_

_[Ты сам начал]_

_< хочешь, буду считать?>_

Мэй отрывается от игры, похоже уже готовая предложить взять корзинку. Он толчком захлопывает холодильник и очень медленно поворачивается.

_[Да. Держи меня в курсе.]_

_[Хочу, чтобы ты довёл себя до грани, но не кончай]_

_[Если облажаешься. Не кончишь до августа]_

Он прячет телефон в карман до того, как Стив успевает ответить. До того, как возникнет соблазн начать выпрашивать фотографию его лица.

– Нужен пакет? – спрашивает Мэй, когда он возвращается к стойке.

– Конечно, – отвечает Баки как можно небрежнее. Он расплачивается за напитки и выбегает на улицу. И совершенно точно не собирается проверять телефон каждые пять секунд. Совсем не собирается.

Уже на полпути к «Шраму» до него доходит: он понятия не имеет, что им сегодня нужно. Иногда он забывает, что уже пробовал и что ему понравилось, поэтому Стив снабдил его одной из своих маленьких чёрных книжечек. Внутри есть листки со всевозможными организационными наклейками, но Стив ими не пользуется – он сам рисует что угодно. Баки раскрывает страничку, отмеченную самой большой зелёной лампочкой и пишет «Стив в моей одежде», а потом листает до записей о еде на вынос. Раздражает, что он не может просто всё загуглить, но, с другой стороны, это до странности приятно – иметь возможность пощупать свою жизнь. Когда у него будут плохие дни, когда ему придётся избавиться от телефона, у него всё равно останется дурацкая золотая звезда из фольги.

Он поставил самую высокую оценку одному местечку – вьетнамскому киоску на пятьдесят четвёртой, хотя это всего лишь крохотная забегаловка, где едва помещаются три стола. Они готовят фрикадельки на палочке, которые нравятся и ему, и Стиву, и он готов съесть полупрозрачный яичный рулет с себя размером. Он пробирается по краю стройки и идёт на северо-восток переулками; плечи сгорблены, голова опущена, шагает быстро. Подозрительные личности носят толстовки и зависают в переулках; по тротуару шагают работяги, торопясь домой. Телефон вибрирует в кармане и тихо звенит, задевая руку в перчатке.

_< боже, я так по тебе скучал>_

_[Тогда займись делом]_ , – дразнит он. И отправляет жёлтый подмигивающий смайлик.

_[Тебе хорошо?]_

_< очень хорошо>_

_[Приготовил тебе подарок. Чтобы помочь отдать один долг.]_

_< о да, чёрт возьми>_

_[Хочешь, расскажу? Или предпочитаешь сюрприз?]_

_< сюрприз>_

Не проходит и десяти секунд, телефон вибрирует новым сообщением.

_< один>_

Боже.

Он на секунду закрывает глаза, растворяясь в шуме машин. С фотографией Стива перед глазами, который по ту сторону экрана обхватывает длинными пальцами свой член. «Один» – это неслучившийся оргазм, так что, когда Баки вернётся домой, Стив уже точно будет умолять.

_[Нравится, когда я делаю сюрпризы? Хочешь, чтобы я неожиданно подошёл сзади и зажал тебя?]_

Он знает, как выглядит решившийся Стив, когда так сильно поджимает свои полные губы, что они становятся одной тонкой жёсткой линией. Стив издаёт такой прекрасный звук, когда приступает к делу, и выгибается так сильно, что даже спина хрустит.

_< да>_

_[Если будешь хорошо себя вести. У тебя осталось ещё три.]_

Весь экран заляпан влажными отпечатками, потому что его пальцы вспотели. Он вытирает их о грудь.

В «Зелёном листе» никого нет, когда он подходит к стойке – обед уже прошёл, а ужин ещё не начался. Если здесь вообще когда-нибудь толпились люди в вечернее время. Он не может припомнить, чтобы за столиками сидело больше одного человека, если только какие-нибудь загруженные дни не стёрлись из его памяти. Толпы сливаются в его голове. Что Новосибирск, что Пять углов, что любое другое место на планете – всё одно. [4] Вряд ли бы им захотелось тут поесть, если бы здесь было полно людей. Стиву бы пришлось раз шесть пытаться выдвинуть стул так, чтобы встать и не сшибить соседний столик.

Пожилая женщина пялится на него через прилавок. Тяжелая катаракта, слабое дыхание, бережёт левую ногу. Он выдыхает, не помня, когда успел задержать дыхание, и показывает на картинку в ламинированном меню.

– Два вторых номера, двойная порция мяса.

Дама поворачивается, чтобы прокричать заказ через окошко. Его телефон снова вибрирует.

_< Я всегда хорош>_

_[Враньё]_

_< Хорош, когда стою на коленях>_

Баки расплачивается сам не помня как. Милая дама спрашивает, не хочет ли он взять спринг-роллы, а Стив всё строчит ему. Он видит, как мигает лампочка на телефоне.

Стив понятия не имеет, что он сейчас заказывает еду, что он в двух шагах от женщины, которая может увидеть экран. Может, Стив стоит на коленях прямо сейчас. Может, он вжимается лицом в кровать Баки, задрав задницу и умоляя, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и трахнул его.

Он получает ненужный номер заказа и занимает место на ближайшем к стене стуле.

_< Хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени?>_

_< Могу ждать тебя так>_

_< Открываешь дверь и вот он я>_

_< Жду тебя>_

_< Два>_

Пожилая дама где-то на кухне болтает с поваром. Он проверяет все точки обзора (чисто) и путь до выхода (чисто) и делает быстрое размытое фото своих широко расставленных ног. 

_[На коленях вот здесь]_

_[Файл: 1467307059.jpg]_

В ответ приходит ворох сообщений, между ними и секунды не успевает пройти. Он как наяву слышит вздохи Стива после каждого слова и видит, как тот сейчас изгибается на простыне.

_< пожалуйста>_

_< Я буду очень стараться>_

_< Сделаю всё, что ты захочешь>_

_< Три>_

Баки глубоко дышит, чувствуя запах рыбного соуса, дыма и собственного пота, и набирает то, что Стиву необходимо услышать.

_[Остался один. Используешь его и придётся подождать]_

_< я уже почти>_

_[И не смей кончать]_

_< Не буду>_

Он слышит нетвёрдые шаги сбоку и делает ещё один вдох, заставляя себя улыбнуться. Пожилая дама ставит перед ним упакованные в два пакета стаканчики с едой и говорит номер заказа:  
– Семьдесят три.

«Четыре», – считает он про себя. Голосом Стива, хриплым и прерывающимся.

После короткого замешательства он вешает пакет на левую руку. Оружие всё чувствует слабее правой; у него есть чувство положения, но постоянное лёгкое давление через какое-то время перестаёт ощущаться. Он выскальзывает наружу и торопится к «Шраму», больше не притворяясь, что хочет выкинуть мысли о Стиве из головы.

_< Хочу прикоснуться к тебе>_

_[Если будешь хорошо себя вести]_

_[Сможешь? Продержишься ради меня?]_

_< Господи, да>_

_< Четыре>_

_[в пути]_

Он обходит участок, залитый сырым бетоном, и проходит по уже сделанной стороне Девятой улицы. После строительства тротуары стали шире и даже появилась эстакада, теперь проще, когда торопишься. Каждый день появляется что-то новое, пустые магазины вырастают среди останков хипстерских баров. Ни одно из названий не достаточно ирландское. 

Он живёт в старом здании, которое здесь как бельмо на глазу, наполовину офисы, наполовину приманка для пожара. Бар на первом этаже, должно быть, пережил это всё, как таракан: пригнулся и спрятался с глаз долой; был слишком отвратительным, чтобы хотелось его рассматривать. Баки переступает через липкое пятно чего-то неприличного и растворяется в темноте подъезда, поднимается по задней лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

_[Поднимаюсь]_

Есть воспоминания, которые не стираются, как запах сигарет «Лаки Страйк», мокрых ботинок и дождя. [5] Он стучит раз, ждёт, стучит три раза подряд, давая Стиву знать, что не нужно его встречать пулей, что это он и что за ним нет хвоста.

Ответного стука приходится подождать: три глухих хлопка над замком. Баки облизывает губы.

– Привет, – бормочет Стив. Он открывает дверь так, словно для этого приходится прикладывать усилия. Его глаза остекленевшие и веки припухли – похоже, он с силой вжимался во что-то. Он полностью одет, но это почти не считается: штаны Баки низко сидят на его бёдрах, и кажется, будто они держатся только из-за того, что прилипли от пота.

– И тебе привет. Впустишь меня?

Баки неловко машет пакетом, пока Стив наконец не отступает. Слышит, как Стив щёлкает задвижкой сразу, стоит ему зайти.

– Дай мне секунду, – предупреждает Баки. – Надо убрать еду.

Не то чтобы это было сложно. Его крохотная студия, можно сказать, кабинет, только здесь есть туалет и душ; вместо кухни – стойка и раковина. Мини-холодильник служит одной из ножек для столика, за которым он ест. Сделав пару шагов, он прячет пакеты и сразу забывает о них. Иногда он теряет вещи, если нарушает привычный порядок действий.

– Как прошла поездка? – спрашивает он.

Стив едва раздражённо фыркает.

– Тормознули.

– Опять гнал?

– И шлем не надел.

– Ты подаёшь отвратительный пример, – соглашается Баки. Он бросает телефон, ключи и блокнот в голубую чашу на стойке и наконец-то оборачивается, сжалившись.

– Иди сюда.

Стив падает ему в руки так, словно разом обрываются державшие его нити. Всем своим немаленьким весом он заваливается на Баки, пристраивая крепкий подбородок на его плече, как будто если согнётся посильнее, то сможет прикоснуться каждым дюймом своего тела к каждому дюйму Баки. Тот вжимается носом в изгиб его шеи и дышит запахом его мотоцикла и свежего пота с резкими нотками спермы.

– Ты кончал? – хрипло спрашивает он.

Стива выдаёт уже то, как он вздрагивает всем телом.

– Нет, – выдыхает он.

– Хорошо.

Баки кусает Стива за ухо, заставляя дёрнуться ещё раз, так, чтобы и ноги задрожали. Стив весь липкий от пота, даже одежда не спасает.

– Испачкал мне всю футболку, – говорит Баки. Он прикусывает кожу под влажным воротником и проводит губами по чувствительной шее Стива. – Втайне думал об этом, да? Обо мне, идущем на работу и пахнущем тобой?

– Пиздец, – шепчет Стив.

Баки опускает живую руку ему на спину, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки. Стив выпрямляется и расцветает, удерживаемый сильной рукой Баки.

– Хочу, чтобы ты лёг грудью на стол. И встал на носочки. – Его стол – ещё один офисный подарок – оставил прошлый владелец, которому лень было забирать. Баки приткнул стол в угол у двери; не только чтобы следить за выходом, но и потому что не был уверен, что он не развалится. – Сломаешь мой стол – не кончишь неделю. 

Стива ведёт, когда его отпускают, но ему удаётся устоять. Он двигается, слегка притормаживая на каждом шагу, как будто его бёдрам что-то мешает. Или между ними.

– В тебе что-то было? – спрашивает Баки.

Стив кивает, его рот раскрыт. Он наклоняется вперёд и прижимается к столу, но медленно. Слишком осторожно. Баки шагает к нему и хватает за волосы, тянет вверх, заставляя встать на носочки. Стив весь сияет, как неоновая вывеска, от неожиданности у него в уголках глаз блестят слёзы.

– Тебе нравится?

– Ага-а-а, – стонет Стив.

– Если я засуну руку тебе в штаны, я там что-нибудь найду?

– Ты сказал подготовиться!

Баки фыркает и заставляет его опереться на локти. Стив, как ребёнок, всегда хочет быть прав, так что нет смысла поощрять его ответами. Баки проводит голой рукой по штанам Стива и нащупывает конец игрушки между ягодиц: твёрдый и металлический, нагревшийся и скользкий от смазки. Он знает её очень, очень хорошо.

– Привёз её специально для меня? Да? И дня прожить не можешь без члена в заднице? 

Стив тихо, задушенно вздыхает. Его задница сжимается всякий раз, стоит Баки даже легко прикоснуться к пробке.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я застал, как ты трахаешь себя ей? Хотел, чтобы я смотрел?

– Ты сказал…

Он стягивает штаны Стива до лодыжек одним резким движением и сам падает на колени, чтобы укусить его за бедро. Стив вскрикивает и дёргается ещё выше, стоит на самых кончиках пальцев, словно танцуя. Баки помогает ему по очереди снять штанины с каждой ноги, трогая мокрое пятно там, где член Стива прикасался к ткани. Никакого нижнего белья нет.

– Или ты хотел, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе? – Он кусает и посасывает тёплую кожу над коленкой Стива, пока на ней не остаётся круглый след от зубов. – Отвечай.

– Хотел тебя. – Стив едва шепчет, но вот оно – часть его хочет быть желанной, и Баки чувствует, как сейчас он отпускает себя и льнёт к его руке. Сложность в том, чтобы заставить Стива признаться в этом, когда он настроен стоически бороться со счастьем, как и со всем остальным. Стиву нравится делать вид, будто ему нет дела до удовольствий, а Баки нравится доводить его, пока он не начнёт стонать, и, может, для них это ближе всего к признанию счастья.

– Хорошо, – говорит Баки, – ты должен мне ещё три. И я собираюсь их получить, а потом, может быть, узнаем, сможешь ли ты сегодня кончить.

Стив расставляет ноги, как в строю. На войне против всего на свете. Стив всегда и во всём такой.

– Может, узнаем, смогу ли я заставить тебя кричать.

Он просовывает палец в кольцо на конце игрушки и медленным, долгим движением вытягивает её. Этот злосчастный кусок металла расширяется до огромной головки. Плечи Стива дрожат, когда самая широкая часть выскальзывает с влажным звуком. Стоя на носочках, он не может поджать пальцы или упереться во что-то ногами, как обычно делает на кровати.

– Чёрт, – выдыхает он. Баки похлопывает игрушкой по ягодицам и кладёт её на стол подальше от Стива.

– Стой так, – говорит он и идёт к самодельным полкам у матраса. Там есть ящик из-под молока, где он хранит упаковку полотенец и коробку отличных нитриловых перчаток. Стив судорожно дышит, слыша, как Баки стягивает рабочую перчатку, и старается ещё выше задрать задницу. Рука Баки жужжит, словно внутри застрял демон, так что он снимает и толстовку.

– Ага, давай уже, – стонет Стив. Он оборачивается через плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть. Баки шлёпает его по исчезающему синяку.

– Я сказал, стой. – Ему требуется минута, чтобы натянуть перчатку на металлическую руку. Пластины пальцев сделаны ювелирно, но всё равно цепляются; так что он для надёжности надевает вторую поверх, чтобы точно быть уверенным. С живой рукой проще, хотя в процессе он не может вспомнить, куда подевалась правая перчатка.

– Похоже, из-за тебя я потерял прекрасную перчатку, – говорит он Стиву. – Писал всякую ерунду. Ты знал, что я был в магазинчике? Хотел купить газировку, а тут ты, посылаешь мне картинки.

Баки опирается правой рукой на скрипящий стол, коленом раздвигая ноги Стива ещё шире, чтобы вжаться двумя костяшками над его яйцами. Тот сразу вскидывает бёдра, его налитой член шлёпается о край стола.

– Ох, дьявол!

– Хочешь наконец-то получить своё, да? – нараспев говорит Баки. – Пришёл раньше, украл мою одежду и заставил потерять перчатку лишь из-за того, что до одури хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Сколько времени прошло с последнего раза, когда я разрешил тебе кончить?

– Т-тринадцать дней.

– Думал об этом?

– Каждую чёртову минуту!

Стив застывает, ноздри раздуваются. Баки хмыкает и прикусывает кожу на лопатке прямо через ткань измятой футболки. Он продолжает медленно, настойчиво давить на простату Стива, пока не чувствует, как тот весь сжимается.

– А может, я не разрешу тебе кончить, – выдыхает он. – Может, ты поедешь обратно со стояком между ног. А?

Он перекладывает правую руку прямо на член Стива, сжимая ладонью его весь до головки. Она болезненно покрасневшая, сочащаяся смазкой и предэякулятом. Низкие всхлипы Стива вибрацией передаются Баки до дрожи в коленках.

– Только представь, каково было бы ехать на мотоцикле вот так. Твёрдым, как камень, с работающим мотором. Чёрт, может, я даже сам захочу посмотреть. Может, ты поедешь обратно в этих штанах, пропитанных моей спермой, и тебе придётся сжимать двигатель между ног.

Стив всхлипывает и ударяет кулаком по столу, пытаясь не мечтать об этом и не справляясь. Нос Стива такой же чувствительный, как у него, и Баки знает, какой бы оказалась поездка.

– О боже, – вскрикивает Стив. Баки снова давит костяшками, одновременно дразня его член, и Стив подскакивает, сильнее заваливаясь на стол, пытаясь найти обо что потереться.

– Ты в порядке? – Стиву точно не может быть удобно, когда его член придавлен к дереву, но, похоже, ему всё равно.

– Да, да, о боже.

– Ты уже на грани?

– Почти… чёрт.

Баки массирует его сильнее, прямо по тому месту, на которое Стив громче всего реагирует, второй рукой хватая за волосы.

– Вот что я собираюсь сделать, – рычит он. – Я собираюсь выдоить тебя полностью. Медленно и тщательно. Но тронешь свой член – хоть раз – и не кончишь до конца месяца. Понятно?

Вместо ответа Стив стонет – несколько искажённых гласных, которые должны бы быть словами.

– Стив? Слышишь меня? Я не начну, пока ты не согласишься.

– В-всё хорошо. Я могу.

– Хороший, ты такой хороший, – говорит ему Баки, и губы Стива изгибаются в мечтательной улыбке.

– Трахнешь меня?

– Может быть. Если продержишься достаточно долго. Ты же начал без меня.

– Не мог больше ждать, – объясняет Стив.

– А теперь придётся.

И это точно будет здорово. У него целая страница в блокноте посвящена тому, что он любит делать со Стивом, и первой строчкой идёт именно это, трижды подчёркнуто и с четырьмя золотыми звёздочками. Эта строчка выжжена в его памяти, вряд ли он сможет её забыть. Половину трафика на телефоне он тратит на порно: он просматривает сотни видео с блондинистыми твинками, которые ни на долю не выглядят так же красиво.

– Да, да, да, я уже почти…

Он в последний раз с силой гладит Стива, отпускает и отходит на два шага, слушая, как тот ругается.

– Сукин сын!

– Считай.

– Проклятье, пять!.. – Стив роняет голову, тяжело дыша. – Твои пальцы, чёрт… Хочу их в себе.

Баки игнорирует его, оставляя жаловаться в стол на несправедливость. Стив аккуратен в выражениях, когда работает с командой, но сейчас ругается без остановки. Он пробегается металлической рукой по пояснице и ягодицам Стива, вверх и вниз, пока поджарые мышцы не расслабляются. 

– Отдохни, – говорит он через несколько минут, хлопая Стива по напряжённым лодыжкам. Он помогает ему подняться с локтей, убеждаясь, что тот может держаться на ногах, прежде чем отходит. 

В дальнем углу у матраса стоит пакет без надписей. Тактический костюм Стива валяется поверх неопрятной кучей, словно тот хотел заставить Баки повозмущаться.

– Заглядывал в пакет? – спрашивает он.

– Нет? – Стив держится прямо, но, похоже, жалеет об этом. Его член вздрагивает на каждом шагу. 

– Ладно, а теперь тебе нельзя смотреть. Иди попей или что-нибудь ещё. – Баки раздражённо машет рукой на холодильник. Он рассчитывал, что у него будет больше времени, чтобы подготовить подарок Стиву, а вместо этого Стив сам решил стать сюрпризом. В пакете у него гладкая С-образная игрушка из силикона, толще члена Баки, состоящая из огромных сегментов и рельефная, словно любимая металлическая пробка Стива, накачанная стероидами. [6] Он полдня с телефона читал отзывы, чтобы найти её, и сейчас собирается по полной побаловать Стива.

Он копается в ящике в поисках презервативов. Наверное, понадобится экстрабольшой размер, чтобы натянуть на эту штуку. В итоге он тащит все презервативы и перчатки к кровати. Смазка уже тут, замечает он. 

– Готов?

Баки оборачивается: Стив стоит посреди кухни, вытирая пот со лба… растянутым краем футболки, которая и так уже промокла насквозь. С одних подмышек набралось бы озеро.

Он не может удержаться от смеха.

– Что такое?

– Ничего. – Возможно, он смеётся чересчур много. Он знает, что его лицо не всегда делает то, что надо: то слишком много эмоций, то недостаточно. Нормально, что он ухмыляется, как сумасшедший. При Стиве можно улыбаться.

И можно трогать, если захочется.

Баки подходит ближе и шлёпает Стива по бёдрам.

– Понравилась моя футболка, да?

– Лучше, чем кевлар, – усмехается Стив.

– Она тебе мала, растянешь.

– Мне всё мало.

– И правда. – Грудь Стива прекрасней всех, что он видел: большие круглые мышцы с дерзкими маленькими сосками. Он кладёт ладони и сжимает: одну правой рукой, а потом осторожно вторую левой. И это буквально стирает усмешку с лица Стива.

– Нравится? – спрашивает Баки. – Такие большие, трутся о ткань – это должно быть больно.

Глаза Стива опять стекленеют, но искры упёртости всё ещё сверкают. Он сжимает зубы.

– Я справлюсь.

– Да неужели.

Он задирает футболку Стиву до подмышек и утыкается лицом в эту грёбаную восхитительную грудь. Соски Стива потемнели от возбуждения и торчат.

– Хороша, как твой член, – рычит он и кусает одну снизу. Рука Стива дёргается к паху, но останавливается в считанных дюймах от члена.

Баки обводит твёрдый сосок языком так, как Стив мечтает, чтобы он облизал его член, а потом отпускает.

– Вовремя остановился. – Он похлопывает застывшую руку Стива. – Тронешь себя – месяц не кончишь.

– Это ловушка, – жалуется тот, но улыбается. – Ты в этом слишком хорош.

– В чём, в этом?

Баки кусает его снова за то же место, но сильнее. Рука Стива обессиленно падает на бедро, борясь с желанием двигаться.

– Снимай эту хрень, – говорит Баки, оттягивая футболку. Стив сбрасывает её так быстро, что он практически слышит, как трещат швы.

– А вот теперь ты получишь подарок. Всё ещё не хочешь узнать, что там?

– Конечно, – отказывается Стив, хотя голос его звучит уже не так нахально, как несколько секунд назад. Его плечи опускаются, словно он хочет слиться с фоном. До Баки доходит, что он сам почти полностью одет, а на Стиве нет ни одежды, ни обуви.

Пластины на руке раскрываются где попало, проветриваясь и жужжа в такт сердцебиению.

– На кровать, лицом к стене. – Он облизывает губы. – Хочу, чтобы ты встал на четвереньки. 

И наконец-то Стив молча подчиняется, видимо ему слишком любопытно, чтобы тратить время на ехидные замечания. Он падает на кровать так, будто к его члену привязан камень, и последние шаги проползает по матрасу. Измученные пружины тревожно скрипят под его весом, но в целом справляются. Баки встаёт на колени прямо за ним, в слепой зоне, чтобы тот ничего не мог разглядеть.

– Запоминай, потом нескоро увидишь. – Стив вертит задницей, пока Баки не шлёпает его.

Баки раскатывает презерватив по игрушке и льёт столько смазки, что она начинает капать. Стив кривится, когда игрушка касается его задницы.

– Оно мягкое, – жалуется он. Баки снова шлёпает его, прямо под ягодицей, где больнее всего.

– Погоди минутку.

Стив фыркает, но его ноги разъезжаются сильнее, когда Баки вталкивает игрушку внутрь. Она толще любого члена, что он видел в порно, и сделана так, чтобы точно давить на простату. Когда первый шарик оказывается почти полностью в нём, Стив опускает бёдра, точно собираясь просверлить матрас членом.

– Нет, – ворчит Баки. Он хватает Стива за бедро металлической рукой и тянет обратно. – Стой, ты ещё не закончил.

– Пиздец она большая, – задыхается Стив.

– И станет ещё больше. Думаешь, выдержишь? – Баки мнёт пальцами поясницу Стива, контролируя напряжение мышц. В Стиве и до этого была почти такая же большая игрушка, но тогда она входила под неудобным углом, и у них не получилось дойти до момента, когда он начал бы терять голову от удовольствия. Баки дал Стиву время отдохнуть, а сейчас хочет раздразнить его, довести до предела, чтобы он говорить не смог. Может, даже забыл своё имя.

Стив делает полный вдох, явно пытаясь расслабиться.

– Давай дальше.

Баки продолжает давить на игрушку медленными, короткими толчками. Каждый новый сегмент заставляет Стива дёргаться всё резче, пока он не начинает колотить кулаками по матрасу в отчаянной попытке не двигаться.

– Почти всё, – говорит Баки. – У тебя отлично получается.

Он давит ещё раз, и Стив сыплет проклятиями, когда игрушка входит до конца. Она прижимается так плотно, что изогнутый конец упирается прямо в нужное место, которое сегодня массировал Баки, сдавливает простату с двух сторон, как зажим.

– Господи, где ты это нашёл?

– В Виллидже, – отвечает Баки. [7] Он не говорит, сколько времени времени потратил. Он проверил с телефона весь ассортимент, и продавщица уже готова была выставить его вон. – Она должна обрабатывать тебя с обеих сторон.

– Именно так, – стонет Стив. – Чёрт побери, именно так.

Засос, который он оставил на бедре Стива, уже почти совсем исчез. Он проводит губами по розоватой коже и обновляет метку.

– А лучше всего, – говорит он Стиву между укусами, – ты можешь на ней поскакать. 

Стив наклоняет голову вправо, как делает всегда, сомневаясь, верно ли расслышал. 

– Поэтому она мягкая. Чтобы ты мог на ней поскакать, – поясняет Баки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сел и устроил мне шоу. Заставь свои сиськи поработать.

Он кусает ещё раз, за самую мускулистую часть бедра.

– А я посмотрю, – обещает он. – И если мне понравится… То даже потрогаю себя.

Стив оборачивается так быстро, что ноги запутываются в простыне и ему приходится освобождать их. Выражение его лица становится таким чертовски искренним, что от этого больно.

– Пожалуйста, – просит он, словно это и есть настоящий подарок. 

Баки тяжело сглатывает.

– Если мне понравится, – отвечает он. – Давай, покажи, что умеешь.

Стив кивает и сдвигается так, что его ноги свисают с кровати, ступни упираются в пол. Он дёргает бёдрами раз, второй и стонет. Баки следит, как он поджимает пальцы на ногах.

– Хочу устроиться на тебе, – хрипит Стив. – Точно так же.

Он начинает раскачиваться сильнее, плавно и тяжело поднимая бёдра. Его большие, доверчивые глаза останавливаются на лице Баки, и тот хочет… Он не всегда точно знает, чего хочет, но он хочет этого для Стива. Чтобы ему было хорошо.

– Расскажи, что бы ты сделал для меня. – Он сбрасывает футболку, не успевая подумать, дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику. Пластины на руке беспорядочно щёлкают: половина заблокировалась, готовясь ударить, вторая раскрылась, собираясь уклониться.

Стив вздыхает так, точно сейчас развалится на части.

– Я постоянно думаю о тебе, – говорит он. – Иногда я хочу тебя так сильно, что не могу дышать.

– Придурок, – говорит Баки, но совершенно беззлобно. Господи, Стив красивый. Баки мог бы ласкать каждый дюйм его тела, слизывая пот, и ему бы всё равно было мало.

– И я хочу потрогать тебя.

– Где? – спрашивает Баки.

– Везде, – голос Стива звучный и неровный. – Хочу провести по тебе руками. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на мои пальцы. Хочу отсосать тебе так, чтобы ты закричал.

Ещё одна волна горячей крови устремляется вниз. Пальцы Баки невольно цепляются за пояс, оттягивая плотную ткань подальше от тела.

– Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, – выдыхает он. – Мы можем попробовать.

Движения Стива становятся отчаяннее. Яростнее. Он прикипает взглядом к ширинке Баки и, похоже, уже готов начать пускать слюни.

– Что угодно, – обещает Стив. – Всё, что тебе нужно. Хочу сделать это для тебя, постоянно, так хочу, ты не представляешь.

– А если я захочу кончить тебе на грудь?

– Блядь, да!

– Если я захочу кусать, пока она не заноет?

Стив поднимается так высоко, что игрушка почти выскальзывает из него. Он скулит и тяжело садится обратно.

– Я справлюсь, – обещает он.

– А если я скажу скакать на мне вдвое сильнее, а потом не дам кончить?

– Что угодно!

Баки расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах. Ноги сводит, и он не может сдержать дрожь, когда запускает пальцы под ткань. Стива совсем срывает с катушек.

– Баки, боже, давай уже, пожалуйста… – Всё его тело трепещет так сильно, что стучат зубы.

– Ты близко? – спрашивает Баки.

– Да, – всхлипывает Стив.

– Считай.

Баки скидывает обувь и валится на кровать за Стивом, сжимая коленями его бёдра, так что Стив практически не может двигаться.

– Нет, нет, нет, проклятье! – чуть не плачет он.

– Считай.

– Шесть! Боже!

Стив сжимает свои волосы кулаками и сильно дёргает. Слишком сильно. Баки ловит его за запястья и тянет к себе, мягко утешая.

– Тише-тише, я рядом, – успокаивает он. – Ты со мной?

Плечи Стива вздымаются, и он падает Баки на грудь. Глаза сверкают под полуприкрытыми веками.

– Ага, – отзывается он. – Я в порядке. Просто. Чёрт.

Он горячий и совсем, совсем выбился из сил. Баки крепче прижимает его к сердцу.

– Ещё раз, – говорит Баки. – Надо постараться ещё разок, хорошо? А потом, если ты справишься, я доведу дело до конца. Ладно?

– Ладно, – шепчет в ответ Стив.

– Хорошо. Дай я посмотрю на тебя.

Он опускает Стива на бок и просто держит какое-то время, обнимая нежной правой рукой. Губы Стива мокрые от слюны и пота. Баки наклоняется, чтобы облизать их, и Стив отвечает ему отчаянным поцелуем, словно умирает.

– Готов к своему сюрпризу? – спрашивает Баки.

Стив хмурится так комично, что мог бы быть одним из смайликов на телефоне Баки. 

– Я думал, что уже его получил.

Баки качает головой.

– Это был подарок. А сейчас будет сюрприз.

Он медленно ведёт металлической рукой по торсу Стива, очерчивая пальцами мышцы, и берётся за игрушку, которая всё ещё внутри. Находит выступающую кнопку режима вибрации и включает. Рука Стива взлетает и вцепляется в плечо Баки, скользя по металлической руке. Пластины сжимаются и раскрываются под его сверхчеловеческой хваткой. 

– Что за чертовщина, – задыхается Стив, но на его лице восторг. – Я люблю тебя. Чёрт.

– С днём рождения, – бормочет Баки. – Это было в твоём списке. – Боже, вибрация должна быть очень сильной – она отдаётся ему в бедро.

Стив хнычет и дёргает бёдрами в беспорядочном ритме, но он так возбуждён, что у него не остаётся сил даже на хороший толчок. Он откидывает голову на плечо Баки.

– Нравится?

Стив кивает, чересчур сильно махая головой. И улыбается так широко, что не может говорить.

– Вот так, – шепчет Баки. – Надо довести тебя до грани. Чтобы тебя унесло.

– Это так… – Стив переходит на невнятный стон. Одной ногой он пытается упереться в кровать, чтобы удержаться, рука всё ещё лежит на адамантиевом бицепсе Баки. Похоже, он не определился, что хочет сделать: притянуть ближе или оттолкнуть. Он совсем потерялся в ощущениях.

Баки хмыкает, продолжая поглаживать Стива металлической рукой вверх и вниз, очень осторожно. Не нужно много времени, чтобы опять подвести его к краю: густые капли спермы уже выступают на головке, и Баки с нетерпением хочет попробовать.

– М-м-м, – тянет он, привлекая внимание Стива, и собирает капли затянутым в перчатку пальцем.

Стив вскрикивает, когда он убирает руку – слишком быстро, чтобы успеть потереться.

– Отсосал бы тебе прямо сейчас, – говорит он, слизывая сперму с перчатки. – Ты такой сладкий.

Стив всхлипывает и толкается вверх всем телом.

– Бак, ох, господи, пожалуйста…

– Ты близко?

Стив сжимает руку Баки так сильно, что пластины скрипят друг об друга.

– Да, пожалуйста, я не могу…

– Можешь, – говорит Баки. – Считай.

Ещё одна большая капля выступает на головке. Стив порывается схватиться за член и всхлипывает.

– Не могу, не могу, не могу…

– Считай.

Стив кричит.

– Семь!

Стив трясёт головой из стороны в сторону, уже ничего соображая. Баки быстро его поднимает и отключает игрушку, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть стало легче. Стив дрожит на его коленях, судорожно глотая воздух.

– Хорошо, Стив, ты очень, очень хорошо справляешься, – говорит Баки. Он целует его в переносицу. – Ты там в порядке?

Стив стонет и кивает, всё ещё не до конца придя в себя. Он роняет руку на живот и всхлипывает. Баки ухмыляется.

– Весь истерзанный внутри, – дразнит Баки. Он накрывает безвольную руку Стива своей, наслаждаясь тем, как его живот сжимается под весом. – Мучаешься из-за этого, да? Твои яйца уже такие синие, что скоро лопнут.

– Это миф, – невнятно произносит Стив, но он не против массажа. 

Баки снова целует его в лоб.

– Готов ещё к одному разу? – спрашивает он. – Ты такой молодец. Хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе кончить?

Стив неловко кивает, как пьяный, сначала вращает головой по кругу дважды, потом машет вверх и вниз. Может, он и правда в некотором опьянении.

– Хочу тебя в себе, – бормочет он.

Баки прикусывает кожу по линии волос, собирая губами солёный пот.

– Мы не так договаривались, сладкий, – говорит он. Боже, он любит, когда Стив настолько опустошён. Ему уже нет дела до кличек, нет дела до выдержки. – Думаю, ты можешь получить что-то одно. Хочешь кончить или чтобы я тебя трахнул? Придётся выбирать. Насколько сильно ты хочешь меня…

– Жёлтый, – говорит Стив.

Баки застывает и убирает руки как можно дальше. Стив всё ещё лежит у него на коленях, и не хочется оставлять его вот так внезапно, с игрушкой внутри, но он должен дать ему прийти в себя. 

– Как ты? – хрипит он.

Стив с трудом сглатывает.

– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выбирать, – просит он. – Это нормально, если ты не хочешь. Но не надо… Я не хочу выбирать.

Рука идёт рябью снова и снова, выдавая его панику, пока он старается медленно и глубоко дышать.

– Ладно, – говорит Баки. – Прости.

– Всё хорошо, – отвечает Стив.

– Можно тебя снова трогать?

Стив тянется, чтобы взять Баки за металлическую руку. Он подносит её ко рту и целует в ладонь. Они сидят рядом ещё несколько вздохов, достаточно долго, чтобы Стив опять начал выгибаться.

– Ещё хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить? – спрашивает Баки.

– Больше всего на свете, – признаётся Стив.

Баки чувствует, как ухмылка растягивает его лицо.

– Думаю, мы можем это устроить.

Ему приходится подталкивать Стива встать на колени так долго, что он успевает взять смазку и новые перчатки, на всякий случай. Скользит смазанными пальцами между его ягодиц и рывками достаёт игрушку. Стив покачивается, почти теряя равновесие каждый раз, когда выходит очередной сегмент. Его член сильно дёргается между ног. Баки делает глубокий вдох и ложится на матрас, притягивая Стива на себя.

– Иди ко мне, – зовёт он. – Пора сделать то, что тебе нужно.

Стив садится ему на грудь, расставляя руки по бокам от головы Баки. На секунду того переклинивает – свет и нависающие над ним лица, – воспоминание парализует, но тут же уходит. Сегодня хороший день, и над ним лицо Стива, и он всем сердцем хочет дать ему то, что обещал.

– Если это правда важно для тебя, – говорит он, – я могу быть в тебе.

Он тянется тремя выпрямленными металлическими пальцами к нему.

Стив потрясённо выдыхает и опускается на них, ошеломлённо приоткрывая рот. Он выглядит так, будто получил под дых.

– Ты уверен? – хрипло спрашивает он.

Баки фыркает.

– Я уже тремя пальцами в тебе.

– Если ты уверен, – повторяет Стив, потому что вот такой он надоедливый.

– Уверен. – Он был бы не так уверен, не будь на нём два слоя перчаток и если бы Стив не был готов уже взорваться – пластины заставляют его нервничать, всегда есть шанс, что они могут зажать или надавить слишком сильно. – Можешь делать, что хочешь. Вот…

Он хватает запястье Стива и направляет к своему металлическому, заставляя обхватить покрепче. 

– Двигай мной, как захочешь.

– Глубже, – тут же умоляет Стив, толкая его руку. Баки обхватывает бедро Стива другой рукой, помогая приподняться, чтобы он мог скользить вверх и вниз. Он не чувствует тепло через пластины, или влажность, или мельчайшие неровности, и вместо этого смотрит, как откидывается назад голова Стива, а бедра толкаются вперёд, и понимает, что всё идёт хорошо.

– Хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе? – спрашивает он, мягко проводя костяшками по члену Стива.

Тот вскрикивает, но качает головой.

– Я смогу, – настаивает он. – Точно смогу. Смогу…

Длинная струя спермы брызгает Баки на грудь, и ему приходится собраться, чтобы продолжать держать пальцы неподвижно. 

– Давай, – рычит он. – Кончи для меня, доведи дело до конца.

Голос Стива едва слышен, полный вздохов и стонов. Его губы пытаются что-то сказать, и это похоже на имя Баки.

– Ты уже совсем готов, – говорит Баки. – Вытерпел всё ради меня, да? Хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе кончить?

– Дадада, – частит Стив одним словом, словно это заклятие. Или молитва. Баки рычит и сжимает его тяжёлые яйца.

– Кончай, испачкай меня всего.

И самое лучшее в том, что Стив сверху, – Баки успевает заметить тот момент, когда подступает оргазм: как поднимаются его брови, расслабляется челюсть и все заботы наконец-то уходят прочь. Забываются. Горячая сперма попадает Баки на живот и продолжает медленно вытекать ещё секунд тридцать – самый долгий их результат.

Он бы вечность прожил, слушая лишь звуки, которые сейчас издаёт Стив.

– Вот так, – шепчет Баки. – Я держу тебя. Ты такой молодец.

Он вскидывает правую руку, ловя падающего Стива и удерживая, пока аккуратно достаёт металлические пальцы из его задницы. После такого оргазма Стив весь дрожит – он не может вечно сдерживать себя.

– Спасибо, – вздыхает он и заваливается боком Баки на грудь, безвольный и опрёделённо дрожащий. – Ох, боже. Я лица не чувствую.

Баки целует его в щёку.

– Это же хорошо?

– Очень, очень хорошо, – мямлит Стив. – Уф-ф.

Он пристраивается в руках Баки, как до нелепого огромный плюшевый мишка.

– Тебе надо попить, – напоминает тот. Стив издаёт звук, который трудно принять за осмысленное слово.

Баки смеётся и выворачивается, собираясь поднять его. Только сейчас ему это сойдёт с рук, так что он собирается воспользоваться моментом. Он натужно ухает и поднимает Стива на руки.

– Я должен хотя бы отвести коня на водопой, а пить или не пить – решай сам, – сообщает он Стиву. Потом ворчит, подтягивая его повыше на своё правое плечо: – Господи. Ты действительно конь. Чем тебя таким кормят?

– Ржа-а-аным хлебом, – сонно бормочет Стив. [8]

– Сейчас брошу тебя прямо тут, – ругается Баки. – Это самая плохая шутка, что я слышал.

Но он всё равно несёт Стива к холодильнику и устраивается на полу, укладывая его себе на колени. Щелчком отправляет перчатки в мусорку, прежде чем достать еду.

– Апельсиновая газировка и холодные фрикадельки, – говорит он, запуская руку в облако растрёпанных волос. – Думаю, другие люди предпочитают свидания пошикарнее.

– Да, – улыбается Стив. – А нам, похоже, повезло.

**Author's Note:**

> [0] Карта, которую просит Баки, – это карта предоплаты, позволяющая анонимно пополнять счёт.
> 
> [1] «Объединённые Конструкции» (Union Allied Construction) – организация, занимавшаяся восстановлением Адской кухни после битвы за Нью-Йорк.
> 
> [2] Лаппе – кофе вместо игры слов в оригинале: roti (лепёшка) и raw tea (заварка). Гугл говорит, что в кухне Тринидада и Тобаго лаппе – это жареный кролик, хотя он же и говорит, что на самом деле это грызун под названием пака.
> 
> [3] «Quality Movers, L.L.C» – компания, занимающаяся перевозкой грузов.
> 
> [4] Пять углов – криминальный район на Манхэттене, первоначально бывший ирландским, позже итальянским. Перестал существовать примерно в сороковые годы двадцатого века.
> 
> [5] Сигареты «Lucky Strike» – одна из самых старых марок американских сигарет, крепких и с сильным запахом.
> 
> [6] Игрушка в духе вот такой:  
> 
> 
> [7] Виллидж – Гринвич-Виллидж, гейский квартал на Манхэттене, славящийся толерантностью и количеством секс-шопов. Из-за них (и стрип-клубов) в Нью-Йорке до сих пор идёт борьба владельцев бизнеса «для взрослых» с властями. [Ссылка на статью.](http://mignews.com/news/events/world/160405_23427_88416.html)
> 
> [8] Про коня – это поговорка и уместнее её было бы переводить как «сердцу не прикажешь» или «силой не заставишь», но дальше в оригинальном тексте идёт дурацкая (но популярная) шутка, где вместо слова mayonnaise (майонез) Стив говорит аналогичное по звучанию mayo-neighs (буквально майо-ржание).


End file.
